Japan x Reader: Cooties (Intro)
by MattieTheHatter
Summary: Honda-san always seemed so alone... at least, you thought he was. So one day in your preschool, when you got to use the kickball, you invited him to play with you, which causes some problems with one boy...


"Honda-san!" you called out to the boy behind you. He jogged a bit to catch up to where you stood.

"Yes, _-san?" he asked, holding a kickball close to his tiny body.

"Let's play here!" you replied, smiling at him. You two were close to the fence surrounding the play area of your preschool. It was finally your day to use the class kickball, and you decided to play catch with the quiet boy that sat next to you in Room 113.

"If that is what you would like," he said with something resembling a smile. He gently threw the ball to you, and you caught it with ease, returning it quickly. This simple game of catch went on for quite a bit; that is, until some other boy showed up and started teasing your playmate.

"Kiku, why're you playing with a girl?" the blonde boy asked him. He had a cowlick right where his hair parted, sticking up sharply like his nose at anything he disliked.

"I-I would appreciate it if you called me Honda..." he said nervously. He pulled at the hem of his white uniform shirt.

"Whatever, dude," the boy scoffed. "Seriously, though, what's with you? You wanna get cooties or something?" He shuddered visibly, and Honda made an uncomfortable face.

"C-cooties...?" he stuttered. He looked scared.

"Yeah, bro! All girls have them! They don't do anything at first, but after a while..." he leaned in closer to Honda. "... the symptoms arise."

"S-symptoms?" He was becoming more and more frightened by each word. The other boy smirked.

"Yeah, symptoms. First, you start to feel warm, like you're getting a fever, and your face goes red. Then, you start feeling reeaaal sick around the girl that gave you them, like you can't talk or think straight. After that, you get shaky and you get a speech impediment, stumbling on almost every word. Finally, when you have all of those, you only want to see the girl, be around the girl, like she has you in a trance!" Honda looked absolutely petrified at this point.

"Th-that's horrifying!" he shouted. You felt your heart drop in your chest.

"I know, right?! My big brother Arthur has them... it's really scary!" The boy was shaking from just thinking about it. "I don't want you getting infected, dude! Us guys need to stick together, y'know?" Honda's eyes glimmered with joy, hearing that he could be a part of their group. But then he looked at you, with tears threatening to fall from your eyes...

"S-stick together? Well, I..." he began. He was torn on what to do. After all, you were the one that talked to him in the first place. You were the one that asked to play with him at recess, and this blonde only wanted an alliance against the girls it seemed.

"I..." he let out quietly. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking. He swallowed hard, glancing at where you were, only to see that you'd dropped the ball and ran off.

"Oh, look at that... she's gone," the blonde boy stated, not even sounding like he cared. Honda was hurt, and he realized what you'd done for him.

You were his first friend.

"Th-the answer is no, sempai," he stated, a hint of irritation to his voice. The other boy almost fell over in his surprise.

"Dude, what? Kiku, you're risking disease and-"

"NO!" he began, raising his voice. "And I told you to call me Honda! I don't care what I'm risking because she's my friend! When have you ever noticed me except for just now when I was doing something that isn't what you do?! I don't need your petty agreements, sempai!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Jeez, dude. Look, if you want to get sick, be my guest, but you don't have to get so mad at me..." He raised his arms defensively. "I was only trying to help you."

"I don't need your help, sempai!" Honda walked off at this, going over to the kickball only to be met with your eyes looking from behind a tree.

"_-_-san?" he asked tentatively. You came out from your hiding place and nodded.

"I... heard what you said..." you mumbled. Your face was red from crying, and you still had tears falling down your little cheeks. "Th-thank you, Honda-san..." You nodded simply.

"I-it was no problem, _-chan..." His face turned slightly pink when he called you that. You smiled a bit and hugged him, startling him.

"Honda-kun," you said quietly, making his face turn red. He gently patted your back a bit. "C'mon, let's play catch again, okay?" He only nodded, a smile on his face. As he continued to play the simple game with you, he couldn't help but think back to what the blonde boy had said before...

"_First, you start to feel warm, like you're getting a fever, and your face goes red..."_


End file.
